


【盾冬】名字，微笑，与你

by Junesnow65



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junesnow65/pseuds/Junesnow65
Summary: Summary:笑容与爱人的名字永远挂钩。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	【盾冬】名字，微笑，与你

**Author's Note:**

> 甜，一发完  
> 有一句话铁椒

史蒂夫决定先去复仇者大厦落脚。

距离早晨八点还差五分钟，史蒂夫在考虑要不要不要给巴基去一个电话，告诉对方自己已经出完了临时任务，一切都很顺利。其实这有些大费周章，他现在大可以就直接回到他和巴基的二人公寓，说不定即将捉到一个趁着他出任务而赖床没起的大猫咪-无论是在90年代还是如今，巴恩斯先生对于柔软的床铺总是缺乏他引以为傲的抵抗力。

他摸了摸自己眉骨上方的创可贴，那条大约三厘米长的擦伤被掩藏在了长形胶布之下。只是一道小伤口，但史蒂夫还是心虚地不想巴基看见，要知道，再小的伤口落到爱人眼里都是可以致命的。史蒂夫不愿意巴基为他患有。

“你不打算回家？我以为你会一结束就飞奔回去见你的小鹿仔。”托尼从吧台端了杯特浓咖啡过来，“不客气。老实说，你的黑眼圈有点重。”

“史蒂夫接过咖啡喝了一口，又迅速端远了点，好像他碰到的是什么特别刺激味蕾的东西，”我以为你会更偏爱甜的。”

“我已经加糖了，队长。你不能指望所有人都和你的巴基一样对甜狂热。”

“巴基只是比别人更喜欢甜食多一些，仅此而已。”史蒂夫又尝了一口咖啡，苦味在他的舌尖上叫嚣。他叹了口气，仿佛才意识到自己的口味已经在不知不觉中向巴基靠拢了，“好吧，我确实是被巴基影响到了。你知道，两个人在一起难免会偏像对方的。”

“如果你说这话时不是在笑，我会愿意多同情你一点。”托尼忍不住翻了个白眼，“你的表情就像是在说巴恩斯是甜的一样。”

你说的不错。史蒂夫心想，不过他明智地没有说出口，否则史塔克可能下一秒就会把他从大厦赶出去。

“所以你究竟为什么不回去而要跑到我这里来享受免费餐饮服务？”托尼问。

史蒂夫伸手指了指创可贴，“受伤了，我不想让巴基担心。”

“……老天，那只是一道小口子，它甚至都没有流血。”托尼看上去有些无语，“哦别误会，队长，我为你英俊的面庞受到了伤害而表示惋惜。只是，你会不会考虑得太过了？我相信巴恩斯明白这只是个再普通不过的小小小小的意外。”

史蒂夫毫不犹豫地反驳，“如果你能保证自己脸上顶着一道伤口还能让佩珀面不改色的话。”

托尼明显地被噎了一下，“行，你赢了。”他耸耸肩，正想着再找补点什么，贾维斯的声音突然插了进去，“sir，巴恩斯先生来了。”

托尼看史蒂夫像被烫到了屁股一样一下子从沙发上一跃而起，愉悦地笑了一声，“快请他进来。瞧瞧，总有人降得住美国队长的。”

托尼很贴心地为巴基泡了一杯放了双倍糖量的特浓咖啡。

史蒂夫知道自己现在的样子一定蠢爆了，这从托尼略带嫌弃的眼神中就可以看出来。他正下意识地试图用一只手去盖住自己眉骨上的创可贴，这当然毫无作用，除了和托尼打了个招呼，巴基从踏进楼层的第一秒起就一直在盯着他。

史蒂夫讪讪地放了下手。

“只是一个小意外，连血都没有流。真的。”他说。

托尼在一边煽风点火，“这可是一道伤口，队长，而且还是在脸上。”

史蒂夫瞪过去：你能不能少说两句？他不得不赶紧转移一下话题，尽管巴基的脸上并没有露出什么担心或生气的表情，“巴基，你怎么来了？”

“山姆说你们任务已经完成了，我就过来了。”巴基把手里拎着的塑料袋放到茶几上，看上去并不打算立即过问伤口的事，“你吃饭了吗？我给你带了，是你最爱的那一家。赶去的时候刚好还剩最后一份，没白费我绕路过去买。”

山姆，好吧，他早该想到的。史蒂夫揉了揉额头。自从巴基加入他们之后山姆就火速地和他打成了一片，追随美国队长和追随美国队长的人在本质上似乎并没有太大的区别。猎鹰同志简直就像一张专属于史蒂夫与巴基的情报网，在二人分开出任务的时候，他永远是那个能够让彼此了解到对方情况的第一手资料拥有者。

熟悉的土豆饼与热狗的香气钻了出来，史蒂夫觉得自己有些饿了。他们是凌晨结束的任务，返程途中史蒂夫有简单地啃过几块饼干来充饥，喝了几口保温杯里早就冷透的水。人的身体自然不乐意接受这类让人不舒服的东西，史蒂夫其实还有些困，但这些充斥疲惫的感觉在看到巴基的那一刻都烟消云散了。超级士兵也是人类，同样也会想念一个人到恨不得时时刻刻待在对方的身边。

更何况他们曾经还分离过那么多年。

托尼悄悄地溜了出去。他觉得应该给这两位百岁老人一个私密的空间，以便自己不会在视觉上受到伤害。

“所以，你的伤口是怎么回事？”

巴基开口问。他看着史蒂夫咽下最后一口热狗，然后把手里的咖啡杯递了过去。

史蒂夫仰头把剩下的咖啡一饮而尽。对，就是这个程度的甜味，刚刚好，他的口味果然和巴基趋同了。史蒂夫对此感到骄傲。

“撤退的时候有人反抗，不小心就划伤了。”史蒂夫伸手去揭创可贴，巴基抬手想拦，还是晚了一步，“你看，只是破了点皮，没什么事的，贴创可贴完全是大材小用。”

伤痕既小且浅，对于身经百战的超级英雄们来说这甚至都不能称之为受伤。史蒂夫动了动被创可贴贴得有些麻木的眉毛，伤口便随着眉肌的动作在巴基的眼里上下跳动。

“皱褶皱眉，大概是想说些什么，但又清楚从何说起。”下次小心些”之类的话他们从几十年前开始。“史蒂夫。”巴基无奈地喊了一声。起那一直在说，成千上万遍地循环替换，耳朵都可以听出厚茧来了。除此以外，那些比较肉麻的话就不太能说得出口了。巴基有时候会想念以前的自己，那时候的巴恩斯能够揽着小史蒂薇的咬掉些些称赞美关心的词汇，天知道他有多想把一肚子的爱意出来了，只不过七十年的风雪让他变得有点好默默言语了。但好在巴基·巴恩斯是个自始不变的行动派遣，他以万种方式启用自己想说的话付诸实践。

然后他突然发现史蒂夫在笑。

“你在笑什么？”巴基以为眼下适当的是一个严肃的交替，他正思考着如何“教训”面对这个总是让人不放心的家伙呢。

“我只是想到了上一次你冲我发火的事。你还记得吗？巴基，那一次你真的好凶。”史蒂夫笑得更明显了，连那道窄窄的伤口都弯出了一个带着笑意的弧线。

巴基愣了一下，随即反应了过来，“记得，我当然记得。”他也忍不住跟着笑了起来，“你不知道那时候我有多想一拳打在你那白得晃人的牙口上。”

导致史蒂夫与巴基争吵的事情并不多，其中主要都与冲锋陷阵的事情有关，那一次也不例外。不是每一个敌人都傻到不知道攻击美国队长的腿部，史蒂夫那次伤得挺严重，多处骨折，小腿中了好几枪，导致在病床上躺了过多天。巴基听说到这件事是在史蒂夫住院的第五天，他举着振金广阔的恶狠狠狠地威胁山姆如果不说就把他心爱的红翼掰成两半。让各自的心上宝贝归属彼此是最正确的决定，山姆没有坚持过半分钟。

因此史蒂夫在睡完午觉后睁眼收获了一个怒气冲冲的巴基。

通常情况下这样的争吵最终都没有输赢，他们都是最勇敢的军士，打头阵永远是他们不假思索的第一选择，这一点史蒂夫和巴基心知肚明。所以每当他们为对方不顾自己首当其冲而感到担心愤怒时，心里都明白自己是在五十步笑百步。

而是不阻止巴基因为史蒂夫瞒着他受伤的事而动怒。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

这是巴基在横跨70年的重逢后第一次喊史蒂夫的全名。这意味着他生气了，就像以前那样。史蒂夫已经能够想见巴基接下来的模样——眉毛会向中间聚拢，清澈好看的绿眼睛会瞪圆，脸颊两侧会稍稍鼓起，嘴唇会不自觉地向下撇，像一只炸了毛的猫一样冲自己亮爪子。

但是在这一切都发生之前，史蒂夫的视线落到了巴基的嘴角边。他看到随着自己的名字从面前人的口中跃出，那形状姣好的唇线露出了一个细微上挑的弧度。这让巴基在那零点一秒中里看起来像是在笑。

接着史蒂夫便不由地笑了出来。他总是能被巴基感染到，纵然对方压根就没有笑的意思。

巴基就像是个充满了气的气球，而史蒂夫的笑化为实体，针一样轻轻朝他戳了一下，然后他开始一点一点地泄气，最终瘪下去。

“抱歉，巴基，我不是故意的。”史蒂夫伸出没有受伤的右胳膊，歉意地向人发出拥抱的邀请。他没法坐直身子，于是巴基弯下腰前倾身子把自己送进了史蒂夫的臂弯。

“你不该总是在我要和你讲道理的时候笑。”巴基嘟嘟囔囔。气球又开始慢慢膨胀了，这次是因为史蒂夫的怀抱。

“我只是觉得每次你喊我名字的时候都像是在笑。”史蒂夫把人箍得紧了点。这次任务耗了半个多月，在所有可以喘息的间隙中，他无时无刻不在思念怀中的这个人，“感谢我的名字。”

感谢它的发音让我能看见你的微笑，即使是在当年那个昏暗闭塞的布加勒斯特安全屋，你警惕着不愿让我靠近，我还是能从你说出我名字时短暂翘起的嘴角里找寻出记忆中的我和你。

巴基深吸了一口气。

“才不是。”

他预料到自己将会为接下来要说的话而感到耳热，但他还是要说出来。他一定得说出来。

“我只是单纯地，在喊那个来自布鲁克林的小个子时，抑制不住地想笑而已。”

“但是你休想每次都借这种事情来转移我的注意力。”巴基收起回忆完往事后的笑容，摆正了脸色，“你真的太不照顾自己了。”

哦，你瞧他多可爱。史蒂夫在心里说，仿佛有个小人会在他的胸腔里疯狂附和他似的。

“的。”巴基不用思考也知道史蒂夫在想什么。他的右手指抚上史蒂夫眉骨上的那道小伤口，一如往常那样，凑过去熟稔地轻轻落了个吻，“小心点，史蒂夫，别让任何东西伤到你这漂亮的蓝眼睛。”

史蒂夫微微仰仰头，他觉得巴基的嘴唇应该落在更适当的位置。

“我会的，巴基。”

史蒂夫喜欢听巴基呼唤他的名字。

建立巴基呼唤他，他都会生出一种他们能够并肩至时间尽头的坚固。

“咳嗽。”托尼倚着玻璃门刻意地咳嗽两声，“啊哦，无意打扰，我就是回来，嗯，拿个东西。”他走到冰箱前，尝试着趁机为自己拿两个甜甜圈。

巴基小声地骂了句该死，红着脸退开了。史蒂夫正直地做成个请的手势。

贾维斯的声音再度响了起来，“先生，你今天的糖分摄取已经超标。”

托尼有些僵硬地关上了冰箱门，但并不打算把甜甜圈归还原位，“给点面子好吗，贾维斯？”

“只是为你的身体健康着想，先生。”今天的智能管家依旧很严格。

“贾维斯说得对。”史蒂夫看了眼旁把余光钉在甜甜圈上的巴基，出声道，“甜甜圈眼下也许更适合巴基，你觉得呢，托尼？ ”

托尼微微笑起来，“我觉得你俩更适合现在就离开我的大厦。”

毛：史蒂夫。

盾：？

毛：你抛光来我喊你的时候在笑吗？

盾：不好意思没在意。

所以谁会没事注意到着自己的好兄弟的嘴角看呢？


End file.
